


Push The Sky Away

by joidianne4eva



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard for a creation to not love the hands that created it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push The Sky Away

**Author's Note:**

> How is this show doing this to me?

Proteus was made up of broken pieces, sharp shards that Victor had knitted together and sometimes Proteus wondered if the reason why Victor had made him was because he was just as broken as Proteus had been.

Victor didn’t talk about his life from _before_ but then again Victor rarely told him anything that he didn’t think would improve Proteus’ own knowledge but that was fine too because Proteus didn’t tell Victor everything either.

He didn’t tell Victor about the times that he’d caught the doctor staring at him like Proteus was something more than a walking corpse. Then there was the way that Victor touched him almost as if he thought that Proteus would break if he pressed too hard. Proteus knew that that wouldn’t happen because Victor had taken care when he stitched him together, Proteus knew this because he’d examined the doctor’s needlework at length when Victor left him alone, which admittedly wasn’t as much as he used to.

Proteus liked the change in Victor’s routine because he worried when the man was away. Victor was abse-absent…forgetful. Victor was very forgetful and if Proteus couldn’t see him then how could Proteus protect him?

And if Proteus couldn’t protect Victor then what good was he?


End file.
